


It’s too much

by Skiplowave



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Bruce Wayne, john is a good boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: John is released from Arkham, again. Bruce decides to have John live in the manner with him and Alfred. The kind gesture is overwhelming for dear John
Relationships: John Doe/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 45





	It’s too much

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during final episode and it’s vigilante Joker path

“ Well John I have to say I’ve been very impressed with you recovery and behavior. So for that you shall be released from Arkham..again. I don’t want to see you here ever again you got that?”

” Yes your honor! I pinky swear it!”

” Right. Well considered yourself, Mr.Doe, released. I’ll have the orderlies bring your belongings up front. And I mean it. I don’t want to see you here again.”

The judge tapped his gavel on the table dismissing the big wigs from the large table. John exhaled with relief and his therapist patted his shoulder. “ I’m very proud of you, John. We’ll still have our schedule sessions but I’ll give you my card in case you want to talk about anything.” Dr.Rain, John's therapist said with pride. ” Ah gee Dr.Rain, that means a lot! Thank you!” John grinned rubbing back of his neck. “ Pleasure is mine. Let’s get you up front and checked out, shall we?” John laughed following his therapist. He felt like a new man-a newer new man. He’ll be back out enjoying the sorta decent air of Gotham again without big guys dressed in white breathing down his neck. No cameras, no curfews. So many things ran through John’s mind he didn’t hear his name being called.

” John!”

” Huh?”

Dr.Rain gave a soft smiled handing John a clipboard and pen. “ Got sign few papers. One being your release form and other is signing off your belongings.” _Oh_. John mumbled taking the clipboard and pen sighing his name quickly yet sloppily. The orderly gave John a brown paper bag fit for a homemade sandwich. It was his self made pictures of him and Bruce. His vigilante outfit was long disposed of per his request. Too many memories, regretful and embarrassing memories he rather not think about again. ” Would you like a cab, John?” Dr.Rain asked her hand already near the phone. _Where would I even go?_ John thought with a puzzled expression.   
  


" That won't be necessary. John could ride if me. If that's okay if you, John?"

John looked up seeing Bruce dressed in his nice suit as usually with a smile. " Bruce!?" John ran over giving his friend a strong hug nearly lifting the billionaire off the ground. " Sorry I'm late, congrats by the way." Bruce said hugging John back. " So want come with me or...." John blinked at the question. He gave a huge grin. " It be an honor, Brucie!" John crackled rubbing his hands. Bruce chuckled and looked at Dr.Rain. 

" Is that alright with you , Doctor?"

" Of course, Mr.Wayne. I'll give you a copy of John's schedule."

* * *

John was giddy. He couldn't stop bouncing around in the car ever since they left Arkham soil. " Sure you don't want anything to eat? Maybe those super sugary milkshakes you like?" Bruce asked glancing at John and back at the road. " That can wait. I want go manor! And Alfred! Can't wait see good ol' Al again!" John exclaim not even keeping his excitement contained anymore. The drive felt like forever despite Bruce driving pass the required speed limit. The two finally made it to Wayne Manor. Bruce parked the car in front of the main entrance and looked at John's awestruck expression. " We're home." John was speechless eyeing the massive mansion. Bruce chuckled placing his arm over John's shoulder. " Come on I have a surprise for you." John snapped out daze and looked at Bruce with glee.

" What kind of surprise, Brucie? Hopefully not a new car."

" I considered it but you guessed it right away. But I think you'll find it better than a car."

" Oh?"

Bruce winked at John as he walked him to the front doors. John was expecting see balloons and loud cheers of 'surprise' being yelled towards him. Not that he wouldn't mind but his friend circle...well he wasn't familiar with Bruce's friend circle. Not seeing random strangers was a nice surprise but now he was more curious of his **real** surprise. The two walked around and John couldn't help but guess not catching on Bruce was giving him a tour.

" Soooo if it's not a new car is it a new bike?"

" Nope."

" Darn it! Oh how about one of those clapper thingies?"

" Clapper thingies?"

" You know you clap and light turn on."

" *chuckles* Wrong again, John."

" Okay okay I got it! A puppy?"

" Yes."

" Really!?"

" No.

" You're mean."

" I'm just teasing. Come on your surprise is right here."

Bruce stopped in front of large door. The handle was wrapped with green and purple ribbon. " Bruce?" Bruce nodded his head for John to open the door. John took a deep breath before turning the handle pushing the door open. It was a large room it looked like his room at the Pact just _nicer_ , more cleaned up. " Is that?" John walked over to the dresser it collage of all his pictures with Bruce and the Pact. " You kept them.." John whispered not sure how to feel. " Too much? Alfred thought it was but wanted make you feel comfortable and there's so many rooms." Bruce continued rambling and John sat on the bed rubbing the warm purple velvet comforter. Bruce really wanted him to live in the mansion. It was kind gesture...maybe to kind. _You don't really deserve this. Look at the mess and trouble you cause Bruce._ " John?" Bruce called out and John moved away shocking them both.

" You don't like it?'

" Yes! I mean no-I-it's-it's too much."

" It is?" Bruce said with disappointed tone. " Shit. Alfred was right." John shook his head growling to himself. " No not that! I don't deserve this!" John shout and pulled at his messy green hair. " Don't deserve-Sure you do John! You earned it!" _Lies, lies, lies!_ " I don't need this Bruce. I'm awful and I'll make things worse. I should go back to Arkham right now-" John was pulled towards Bruce as the man hugged him tightly. Bruce then cupped John's face so they look eye to eye. The _voices_ wanted him to look away but he tried his best to ignore. 

" John Doe listen to me. You're a great no wonderful person. I don't want you going back to Arkham. I-I want you here with me."

Bruce dropped his hands sulking his shoulders. " I can get you another room, a house or apartment, whatever just don't go back _there_ again." John felt his eyes getting watery has the voices began to quiet down. “ No I want to stay here with you buddy...think I got overwhelmed. Sorry.” Bruce smiled rubbed John’s back. “ Don’t be . What are friends for?” John’s eyes widen, they were friends, good friends! Bruce was still his friend no matter what. John towards Bruce and kissed him quickly. He pulled sways realizing what he did. ” Um-er I-“ Bruce gave a light laugh before kissing John back. John gave a happy hum pushing himself on the bed. Before the two could go any further, Bruce’s phone vibrated.

” Duty calls?”

” No just Tiffany wondering what was taking so long. See there’s a cake and everything waiting for you in the batcave- Oops...”

” Was that my actual surprise?”

” Yeah...just pretend to be-"

" Surprised?"

" Yes exactly!"

John giggled clapping his hands together. " Well let's get going. I'm ready for some cake!" John marched out the room with enthusiasm. He turned around seeing Bruce watching him. "Bruce?" Bruce shoved his hands in his pockets with a soft smile. " You do want to live here right?" John nodded his head and hooked his hand around Bruce's arm. " Sure do! We're official roommates now , Brucie!" Bruce blushed and John laughed as they left the room. 

" Thanks Bruce. Really."

" No problem, John."

**Author's Note:**

> First batjokes fic ever  
> All feedback is welcomed


End file.
